


Character Biography

by MY5TIC_UN1C0RN



Category: South Park
Genre: Assault, Death, Gen, Gore, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MY5TIC_UN1C0RN/pseuds/MY5TIC_UN1C0RN
Summary: Some of the characters will have some graphic depiction of violence, gore, self-harm, assault, and drug usage. This content is only suitable for mature viewers only.





	1. Character Biography

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing personal project, more will be updated. In the meanwhile, I'm preoccupied with life outside, the rest will be coming in slow.

[ ](https://ibb.co/sRZ0T6z)

**TABLE OF CONTENT**

**I. Clyde Donovan**

**II. Craig Tucker**

**III. Kenny McCormick**

**IV. Ike Broflovski**

**V. Tweek Tweak**

**VI. Butters Stotch**

**VII. Red**

**VIII. Bebe Stevens**

**IX. Nichole Daniels**

**X. Kyle Broflovski**

**XI. Wendy Testaburger**

**XII. Heidi Turner**

**XIII. Stan Marsh**

**XIV. Token Black**

**XV. Eric Cartman**


	2. Clyde Donovan

[ ](https://ibb.co/x8yJQ4f)

**Clyde's Backstory:**

Clyde came from a wealthy business family. His father was a tycoon and shoe shop owner at the local South Park Mall and his mother was a fashion liner. By the age of 10, his mother passed from an unknown cause.

Clyde used to settle in a university to study business. Uninterested and indifferent, he created a fraternity for his own amusement. He is one hell of a frat. He gained notoriety from his local residence during his sophomore year. Clyde is not only infamous for a noise complaint but his fraternity is a complete brothel. A year later, he received a handful of lawsuits. His father misinformed the jury about his wife’s death to be traumatizing for his son. On the other hand, a bail out was another option that would cost a couple hundred thousand dollars.  
Currently, he is staying home with his father to help him run his business.

Thinking of repaying his bailout, Clyde came up with a unique business tactic. He wants to sell something a little extraordinary that would grab customer’s attention. One of his frat brothers, Kevin Stoley, who is a supernatural and extraterrestrial fanatic, reached out to him about a Ouija board that would contact dead spirits. Skeptical of the outcome, he knows a lot of people wouldn’t buy “magic”.  
Kevin egged him on and promised a leisure aftermath. He thought it would be a fair attempt to talk to his long dead mother about the fashion business. Little did he know, the spirits are easily provoked with such communication. He ended up talking to another spirit that is far worse than he could imagine. The only thing that could keep his soul unharmed was an exchange. Clyde panicked and offered his frat brother to spare himself. After using it, his buddy lay on the floor unconscious and cold. The soul turns out inadequate for their appeal, and wanting something more, pure. The spirit casts a curse onto Clyde as a retaliation from his pretense, making him a human mirror or a voodoo. If anything affect Clyde, it affects everyone around him. The curse will be everlasting if he doesn’t return an innocent soul in due time.

One morning Clyde felt a little shaky and disoriented. He struggles to reorient himself and made a cup of coffee. He accidentally spilled boiling water onto his hands. He saw his skin melt and blister but somehow didn't feel a thing. His skin rejuvenated back to normal as if nothing happened. Unexpectedly, he heard his father screaming in agony. Petrified, he saw his father’s hand blister and tearing apart the same way when he did by accident.

2 years later, Clyde got in control and decided to prolong his curse in pursuit of a suitable donor.


	3. Craig Tucker

[](https://ibb.co/Xzykvjs)

**Craig's Backstory:**

  
At the age of 5, Craig started hearing voices in his head. He never really understood what they were until his grandmother’s death at the age of 12. He heard his grandmother’s voice screaming in the casket. She didn’t want her body in it instead wanted to be cremated. Craig told his parents about what he heard after the eulogy but was disregarded completely. His father declared that it’s for the better.

Craig’s grandmother knew that he had a special ability, all the screaming and yelling was a test to see whether she could be heard on the other side. She told a lot of the things that happened in the household in which petrified him. Some are which are unreal and hard to believe.

As Craig grew, he gradually dissociates himself from everyday familial activities. He became distant, silent, and weary. He heard a lot through multitudes of trapped spirits. Most of which were about his parents. To hide his suspicion, he masked himself as blank, and apathetic. His parents got worried and checked him in with a psychiatrist. Rather it being schizophrenia, it’s something special. If he were to claim to hear actual dead souls, he would be given a test to mark him as the medium. After the session, it has been proven that he has the ability to contact with the dead.

He became apprehensive and believed it to be some kind of curse, illness, or the psychiatrist was playing tricks on him. He disapproved all of his psychological documentations and left to live a normal life. However, that was not the case. Craig started seeing more apparent entities that don’t exist like it’s imaginary. One of the most apparent entities was named Mike Makowski AKA Vampir, who got incinerated long before. 


	4. Kenny McCormick

[ ](https://ibb.co/L0SbZbT)

5 months before Kenny was born, his parents --Stuart and Carol-- were economically poor and notorious black magic practitioners. They handle a lot of businesses on the streets by selling narcotics and hallucinogens. It's not just some ordinary drug that people simply smuggled across the border. This drug contains a lot of unnatural ingredients that are enchanted by a spell to give a special effect. Some say felt like astral projecting. If handled precariously, one might end up as a living zombie permanently. It was considerably illegal and dangerous. The city council scorn them of their occult practices and trash lifestyle that they banished them out of the town. 

They resided in an abandoned cabin deep down in the forest to continue their practices. Carol hesitated to continue and raised concerns. Since she is pregnant, she requested for a hiatus. Stuart only cared about the business and refuted. She realized that Stuart wasn’t himself. One of the drugs was enchanted with a truth serum to be used for shady deals. As Stuart was going through a mental break down, he haphazardly ingested them. After the spell took affect, it revealed that he didn’t want to raise another son. He kept that secret from his wife for months on end.

A lot of fighting and bickering immensely worsens that their only 3 year old son, Kevin, panicked and ran away. Both decided to split off into the woods to find him, After miserable attempts to find their lost son, Carol found a coven along the way and saw that their son was caught in the middle of the activity. The coven was unaware of his presence due to his small size and quiet nature. While they commence pyrokinesis, it was abruptly interrupted by the sound of his shrieks. Kevin avoided the blaze but became petrified of the incantation. 

The coven took him and soothe him before finishing the rest of the Wonders. Carol was in awe of what she saw. She rather have a group of witches take care both of her sons than being with a drunken alcoholic asshole. She had to ditch her husband and find a new place to raise her son.  
  
March 22, 1995, Kenny was born during a blizzard then died shortly after. Carol used a small cardboard box to bury her newborn. Unknowingly, she buried her son in an Indian burial ground. The Indian burial ground is significantly a cursed place that holds demonic activities. Easily, a demon could possess a new form from an innocent. Three days later, she heard crying in the distance. It came from where she had buried her son. She dug up the grave and saw that her son was alive. 3 years later, Stuart confronted her and apologized for his actions. She got back with her husband and had her third child.

When growing up, Kenny felt different from the rest of the kids despite being the poorest one. At one point, he sensed an omen. It was something that was unexpected. He was unaware it and grew anxious. He didn’t understand the cause or why it happened. Everything starts to ring then suddenly, something burst like a light bulb busted but only louder. His field of view becomes wider and started staring off into space. Suddenly, Kenny dropped. All he ever remembered was the sounds of muffled screams and blood. Next day he wakes up in bed like nothing happened. No scars no wounds, nothing.

In some odd days, Kenny casually walks to the mall to get his sister her birthday present, He walk by a construction site and got impaled with a falling pipe. On the same day he wakes up with Karen putting an ice pack on his stomach only to say he was hit by a soccer ball while passing an elementary school. He knew he died at that exact point. Somehow, nobody seems to remember or claimed they saw something different.

Kenny attempts to create a theory for himself. He started experimenting with dangerous possibilities to recreate the event. However, it ended up being different from one another. There are times he got shot, incinerated, drowned, ran over, electrocuted, and even poisoned. He kept asking his sister questions about his countless deaths. The only answer he got was "I don't remember".

Months went by, he starts noticing a pattern, it’s not just some endless time loop but rather purgatory. Everything he had done before the time of his death(s) meant nothing. Then repeating the same gesture over and over again made him quiet immortal to karma. He concluded that he was cursed from start and cannot die. 

Around 18 years of age, Kenny found out that his parents knew about his curse the whole time. His mother couldn't reverse immortality instead put an unbreakable spell [Cepit Oblivio] on her son to prevent anyone knowing about his immortality. In other words, if anyone witnesses Kenny's death will forget about it instantly. He left the place to get away from home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenny's backstory was a bit tricky to write. there might be some revisions of it in the future.
> 
> Kenny was possessed by some immortal demon who brought him bad omens however the parents attempted exorcism and were unsuccessful. It would risk of his life. Carol enchanted Kenny with an unbreakable spell that will be projected to other people in case he dies so that his infinite deaths will remain secret to society. 
> 
> If anyone saw him die right at the spot, they won't remember shortly after. Kenny will learn how to deal with his deaths


End file.
